PS I loved you
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: It's been 6 yrs since Sasuke has left. So far, Sakura has been doing great. But one day she gets a letter from none other than the Uchiha. He confesses that he loves her, but Sakura...doesnt feel the same way. What will she write back? Will she write back
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I said my next story would be a GaaSaku one. But this idea popped into my head, and I just _had _to write it. So, here is my SasuSaku short chaptered story called: P.S. I _loved _you. Enjoy!**

Sakura's P.O.V

Why when everything is going great for you, something-or in my case _someone_ has to pop up and ruin it? Its been 6 years since Sasuke has left. The first couple years, were hard. I am now 18, and I still can't say it's easy to not have him here. But...I can say it's gotten easier.

Naruto and I have gotten to know eachother more, I guess you can say we are like brother and sister now. Since, Sasuke has left, Naruto has been more supportive than ever. He, is the one that made it so much easier for me. I actually have started enjoying myself, having fun once again, making the most of my teens while I am in them. Me and Ino got closer to, now we just tease eachother on a playfull basis. Everyone has gotten closer actually. Even, Gaara the new Kazekage! I will let you in on a little secret, over the years, I have developed a small crush on him. Yes, I do mean small... Well lets get to the point. I arrive home, and I check the mail. Typical day right? Wrong. I got inside and sat down exhausted from a whole day at work. Still with the mail in my hand, I decided to check the addresses to see if there was anything I'd be required to read. Bill. Bill.Tsunade.Bill.Naruto.Magazine subscription.Bill.Sasuke.Bill...SASUKE!? I threw everything else on the ground and tore the letter open.

I was shaking severly. When I finally got to the core of the letter I read each and every word. It read as so:

_Dear Sakura, _

_I know, I know, you are probably stunned, to be receiving this letter. I just wanted to keep in touch. So Sakura, are you any different then you were? Hopefully you are. _What a jerk. _What about Naruto? Is he any less of an idiot? _Compared to who? You, Sasuke, of course, he is way less an idiot then you are. _Are you and Naruto...dating? Not like I care..._I see he hasn't changed._ Seriously though, what has changed? Everything I bet. _Oh Sasuke, you have no idea. _Tell me everything. _

_Sincerely, Sasuke_

By then I start crying, badly. I brush my fingers through my hair. Why? Why does he have to pop in? I walk into my room and take a seat at my desk. I take a piece of paper out, and a pencil. As I am writing the letter, I have to think my words over clearly, I mean I don't want to sound rude. It takes me hours to write the letter. After much erasing and thought, I finally finish. I take one last look at it.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_Beleive me I am stunned. Yes, if I do say myself, I have changed dramatically. My hair is very short, and I have even gotten taller. Get this, Naruto is taller than me! He has matured...a little. Any less of an idiot? No, not really, but any more of a great person? Definatly. No, me and Naruto aren't dating, we are more like brother and sister now. Gosh, alot has changed! Ino and Shikamaru are dating, Hinata and Naruto, (woulda thought?), and Neji and TenTen. Oh and get this! Gaara is the Kazekage. Surprising right? I have also grown feelings for him. Gaara has made the most change, at least thats what I think. So are you happy now that you got your power?_

_Sincerely, Sakura_

Where it says Sincerely, Sakura you can see where I erased Love, Sakura. I enclose the letter write the return address on the envelope and put in the mail.

* * *

**Well, there is the first chapter of P.S. I loved you. Definatly after this, I will write the GaaSaku story. Anyways review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I actually had alot of people favorite this story. Well here is Chapter 2 of P.S. I loved you. I'm not naming the chapters this time. Lol, well enjoy! :)**

You know, before this whole Sasuke situation, I used to love coming home. But now, its not the same. I always check the mail when I get home...now I fear that little thing. Just standing there, with the red flag up, drawing me in. But of course your gonna ask me: "Why don't you just not check the mail?" Now, here is the answer. Think of it this way. Close your eyes. (A/N: Not really, I mean how else would you read the rest of the story?) Now imagine a _really _hot guy. Now, imagine this guy being the most cruel thing to you. Hurts doesn't it? Wait, don't open your eyes yet...now imagine this. That guys leaves, leaving everything you offered to him. All he can do is turn his back on you and walk, not caring for a single breath that you waste. Okay, now this is the best part. He writes you. Shocker huh? You see that mailbox...teasing and taunting you. _"Come check me!"_ It says. You know that the letter will be there. Of course now you are saying what's the point? My point is...you know that letter is in there, you know you want to read it. Some part of you wants to hold on to him. Him and the past. Ok, now open your eyes.

Did that answer your question? Anyways, I come home and I open the mailbox door slowly. Fearing the contents it may contain. Crap...it's the only letter in there. I take it in my hands and walk to my door. Taking my time to open the door. I mean , Sasuke can wait right? But then again, my heart is about to fall out if I don't read this letter soon. And when I say soon...I mean _NOW! _I settle myself down and rip the letter out, like what he did to my heart. Sorry, no need to be dramatic about all this. The letter read as so:

_Dear Sakura, _

_I am really glad that you wrote back. Wow, you are right. Alot has changed. Gaara? Kazekage? Is he...fit to run a village? Your new crush? What a lucky guy. _Is he serious? No, he just wants the thrill of the chase. _I, Sakura, have also developed a "crush" on someone. Of course this isn't a small one. More like...love. Yeah, I guess you could call it that. Love. You will find out who this mystery girl is, by the next letter. If you decide to reply again. _He is so just teasing. _Well, I am happy I got what I wanted. Well at least part of it. I got the power, I got my revenge. But I want something else. More like...someone else. You guessed it. My crush...the mystery girl. Whom, you will be hearing about later on. Can't wait for you to reply. _

_Sincerely,  
Sasuke_

As soon as I am done reading, I immediatly start writing a reply.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_Yep, hard to beleive. Gaara Kazekage, me crushing on him. Alot has changed since left. I guess you could say...just about everything changed. Sasuke Uchiha? The human ice-cube? Has a crush? Is that so? Well here is my reply I haven't gotten much to write about. So, tell me about this "mystery girl." _

_With all of whats left of my heart,  
Sakura_

Well, I don't have to go to work tomorow. That means I'll be at home all day. Ready for a certain letter, not anyone in specific. You know, just your average letter. Maybe, I'll consider going to that party I was invited to. Yes! It's decided. I'll go to that party at Naruto's to get my mind off it for a little.

Next day at Party

* * *

Here I am. 18 years old. At a party. And the only thing I am doing, is sitting here. On a couch. Fantastic, wouldn't you love to be me? I didn't think so. If you haven't noticed, I am very sarcastic. Anyways, it's halfway into the party and the door swings open. Everyone crowds up on the person now entering, making it hard to see who it was. Soon enough, the crowd clears and you'll never guess who it is. Sasuke. No just kidding. It's Gaara. Gosh he is sooo cute!

Why am I obsessing over someone who probably doesnt like me? Wow, now I sound stupid. I did the same thing with Sasuke. Great, now I can't stop thinking about him. And I don't mean in the gushy-lovey-dovey kind of way. I mean, like all the bad times we had.

_Flashback_

_"You are so annoying." "No! For the last time, I won't go out with you!" "Go away!" "Leave me alone." 'What a fool I was, after everything, I still couldn't let him go. Then when I finally do...he decides to pop in at the wrong time. Like a pimple, a pimple I can't seem to pop. I won't let him get ot me...' "What a fangirl." 'Never again' "Thank you Sakura." 'His last words...great now whenever I hear those words I tear up. _

_End Flashback_

"Sakura-chan?" "Hello? Haruno-san?!" I finally snap out of it to find Naruto and Gaara trying to talk to me. "Oh, I'm sorry." Gaara smirks while Naruto giggles. "Wow, Sakura-chan work got you going crazy?" I smile, a fake smile and pretend to laugh. "Hehe, yeah..I guess so." Gaara sits next to me while Naruto on the other side of me. "Hey Sakura-chan do you mind getting us a drink?" "It's okay, I'll get it." Gaara answers. "No, really, i'm fine I'll get them." I needed to stop the blushing anyways. I go to the refreshments and grab two drinks. One for Naruto and one for Gaara. I start to get images of Sasuke in my head. 'No Sakura! Don't do this! This is what he wants. This is why he mailed you.' I pep-talked myself while walking over to Gaara and Naruto. I didn't want them to see I was sad. The last thing I need is people to find out I'm crying over Sasuke. Like I used to. Keyword: _used._ Unfortunatly, unlike Naruto, Gaara is not fooled easily.

"Whats wrong Haruno-san?" I shake my head. "Nothing. Nothing...really." I hand the drinks to the both of them fake smiling. "Thank you Sakura." Naruto says. I immediatly get a picture of Sasuke in my head and start thinking of how he said that before he left. I start crying and run out of the door. I didn't care about how stupid I looked. I couldn't let others see me cry. Especially over Sasuke. Not anymore. I run home and I see the mailbox had been run over. 'Great' I think. 'This is so not my night." I walk up to my door, the wind burning my face because of the tears still on my face.

Before I open the door I notice a letter that had been stuck inbetween the crack of my door. I grab it, not caring who it's from and just enter my house. I look at the address. Its from none other than the Uchiha himself. I open the letter, and read:

* * *

**Cliffy! Awsome huh? Just two more chapters to go! Oh yeah! Well, review okay? Next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I got lots of reviews! Before I go on with the story I would like to thank: cherryblossom429, shewhoisalone, BananaPlant, and SasuSaku Forever and Ever for reviewing! So...on with the story! **

* * *

_Dear Sakura,_

_So you would like to hear about my mystery girl huh? OK well, she is the most beautiful thing alive, alot of people want her, or so I assume. She is very intelligent, and strong. Best kunoichi, if you ask me. She lives in Konoha, and she makes me very happy. I know her very well. This mystery girl is very funny too. Her smile could make a blind man see, to make the winter hot, make your last day of living like heaven. Sakura, she is an angel. A fallen one. But, I fear...I broke this beautiful girl- woman's heart. And I want her to know I never meant it. Sakura, I love this girl...dearly_. Wow, this girl, she sounds...perfect. What a lucky girl_. I want this girl to be happy, but I fear that if I am with her, I will take away her happiness. I think she thinks I'm a jerk_. No surprise there_. This mystery girl makes my heart melt. But I have broken hers faster than mine can melt. This girl is so elegant and never could she be mean to a single soul. Her heart is golden. Pure gold, but now thanks to me...it's also broken. Sakura, I love this girl so much._

_Sincerely,  
Sasuke  
__  
P.S.  
Sakura, I love you._

This mystery girl, it's..me? Wasn't such a mystery then I guess. I try to cheer myself up, but nothing can describe how I feel. I'm a mix of emotions. Happy, sad, exhausted, stunned, horrified. This is to much. I am so happy he loves me, but yet...so sad. This is nothing like the Sasuke I know. Or at least _knew_. I want him so bad, but I know that's exactly what he wants me to do. Wanting him to be wanting me was how it used to be. But now that its the other way around...I have no idea what to say. I start crying then and there. What do I do? I want to believe him so bad, but I can't bring myself to it.

'Gosh Sakura, get over yourself'. I think to myself. Pretty soon I'll become the Sakura I once was. Before _he _left. I can't even say his name, but there's no escaping the tears now. They have already welcomed themselves to my face, and they seem to be staying for a long visit. "Why doesn't he love me?" I always asked myself when I was younger. Now all I can ask is: "Why won't he _stop _loving me?'

I can't reply at once. I need some time so I call Naruto and Gaara and invite them over. They both didn't take there time getting here. I answer the door, putting the fake smile on my face. Naruto smiles back while Gaara looks suspicious. The last thing I need is an interrogation. I motion them to sit on the couch in the living room. I go to the kitchen fetching some tea, while also wiping my face to look like I had never been crying. I came back with three cups, I place them on the coffee table and took a seat in between the two. "So..." I start. "So..." Naruto mimicked. "So.." Gaara ends. We sit in an awkward silence until Naruto breaks it. "Why did you cry the other night?" I sigh and look at him smiling. I struggle for an excuse, I know if I said nothing was wrong, or I had something in my eye, then Gaara wouldn't buy it. Heck, even Naruto wouldn't!

"I...needed some air." I assure Naruto. He just shrugs it off while Gaara looks at me with the 'Yeah right' glare. Lets face it, Gaara may not have emotions, but he can tell when someone else is hiding them. "Haruno-san." He says with that rasp, somewhat deep voice. "Please, call me Sakura." "Well then Sakura. Isn't it ashamed that the last of the Uchiha clan is going to waste?" 'He's trying to make me crack, he knows its about Sasuke' "Yeah." I reply simply. Not knowing what to say. "How long has he been gone?" "S-Six years." 'Don't cry!' Naruto, not having any idea whatsoever of whats going on looks dumbfounded. Before Gaara can ask me something else Naruto's cell rings. 'Save by the bell' I think.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go see Hinata. Bye Sakura-chan, Gaara." '_Doomed _by the bell.' "Back to our conversation Sakura-san. How is it not having the Uchiha here?" "I-I'm doing f-fine...really." He nods pretending he understands. But truly...he doesn't. "I don't see why you love him." "Loved him!" I snap back. "Loved him. Sorry. Still, I still don't see why. You know by loving him, it gave him exactly what he wanted." "Yes! Okay?! I was dumb, stupid, there was no reason to love him! I get it you can go now." He thinks I am offering him to leave, but I am actually telling him nicely. I hold my head in my hands and sob. He tries to comfort me. Tries and fails that is. I point to the door signaling him to get out.

He gets my signal and leaves. As soon as he does I get up and write my reply. I know what your thinking, all Gaara did was try to help. Trust me, he did. Alot. Just now, he made me realize that he isn't my best choice. He doesn't love me, and there is no reason for me to love him. That is why I kicked him out, I wanted to write my reply to Sasuke.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_I'm flattered, really. But...I've moved on, I don't feel the same way. I'm glad that I am your first love, and Sasuke you were once mine. Not anymore. I realize now, how much I was just being childish. Sasuke, no matter what, we will be friends. I promise! Through better and worse times. I will always be your friend. But nothing more. I'm glad you realize that you broke my heart, no doubt that you did that, but my heart has been fixed and I'm moving on. I can't afford for it to be broken again, by you that is. I don't wanna take the risk. Believe me, I want to believe you **so **bad, but just can't. I'm so sorry, but you had your chance, I offered you my world. It seemed that my world wasn't enough. But Sasuke, my world, Mars, Jupiter, Pluto, Venus, and every other planet wouldn't be enough for you. I'm sorry that my offer just wasn't what you were looking for. _

_Sincerely,  
Sakura_

_P.S., I loved you. _

* * *

**There you are! The second to last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it...I mean typing it. XD So, reveiw please. The last chapter will be up soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers and the people who favorited this story and even put it on alert. Without you guys I wouldn't be writing this story! :) Well on with the story!**

* * *

It's been a month or two, and I still haven't gotten a reply. Maybe it's better this way, I can finally focus on what _really _matters. I'm so confused! I am starting to regret what I wrote...should I? I mean, it was bound to happen anyways...right? There are so many more fish in the sea. Like...Gaara. Yes, Gaara...gosh he isn't a fish. More like a shark. He is my first option. I reach for the phone to call Gaara. He asks if he wants me to fetch Naruto on the way there. I say no. I need Gaara and Gaara only. I _need_ to talk to him. I know how much of a help he can be.

When Gaara gets here I welcome him in, gesturing him to sit on the couch. He obeys and I take a seat next to him. He looks at me, waiting for me to say something. I, on the other hand, look at him for him to say something. Instead, I get up to grab the previous letters sent from Sasuke. I don't say anything. All I do is place them in his lap for him to read. He reads quickly, when he got to the last letter which was the mystery girl one, he went wide-eyes. Gaara puts his arm around me and hugs me tightly. "Are you okay?" Is all he says. I start to sob into his shoulder and whisper: "I don't know." He pulls me away and replies. "Sakura-san, tell me everything and anything. You need to vent, just tell me your past concerning Sasuke."

"Well, he was...cruel. I'm so confused Gaara, I want to love him but I don't. I know how much he has the ability to break a womans heart. Badly, I must say. I mean isn't love giving the ability to that person to break your heart, but trusting them not to? I guess this isn't love then...'cuz I don't trust him. Before he left, he broke my heart numerous times. But I was still able to love him with all the little shattered pieces of my heart. Gaara, what do I do?" He looked at me and then down as if thinking deeply.

A knock comes at the door before he can say anything more. (A/N: Hehe, that rhymed!) It's the mail, I almost forgot the mailbox got ran down. I took it, bowed and thanked the man. I look at the address. Guess who? Sasuke. Didn't see that one coming huh? I sit next to Gaara and open the letter. "Are you okay with me reading this?" I nod. "Of course."

_Dear Sakura, _

_I'm sorry, I was drunk while writing the last letter. Karin gave me some alchohol again. _Karin? Is that his...girlfriend? _But of course you know I would never say those things from the last letter. No hard feelings right? _No hard feelings? NO HARD FEELINGS! I DON'T EVEN LOVE HIM ANYMORE AND HE MANAGES TO BREAK **MY **HEART AGAIN? _I'm glad to know that you don't love me anyways, or else this would be a big deal. _Yeah, your right Sasuke. No big deal. All you did was break my heart a million and one times. Of course, things like that or **_no_** big deal at all!

I stop reading, I can't go on. I shove the letter in Gaara's hands while I cry my heart out. Oh, excuse me let me try that again. -While I cry what's left of my heart. I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM! I can't do this anymore. Of all people that had to break my heart it had to be him. I look up at Gaara who is reading the last of the letter. He get's wide-eyed again. "S-Sakura-san. I think you need to read this." Of course, I misread his concern. I shake me head. "No, it's okay, I'm over it." "No, I mean I think you _really **need **_to read this." He hands the letter to me and points out a **certain **sentence. "No...No...No!" I shake my head not wanting to beleive what he just wrote. "I'm sorry." Gaara says. He leaves because he knows I need my personal space.

This couldn't get any worse. 'Why? Why?' Is all I can say. So there I am, sitting on my couch clutching the seats as if holding for life itself. Heartbroken. Confused. Depressed. I'm a mix of emotions again. But this time, of only bad emotions. My lip is quivering to keep from crying, but I can't refrain. I drop to the floor on my knees holding my head with both hands, with my elbows resting on my upper legs to keep from callapsing. "NO!" "WHY?" "I HAVE TO BE DREAMING...PLEASE...LET ME BE DREAMING!" Of course, I know it isn't a dream. It's a nightmare. We all know who's crying themselves to sleep tonight. Yep, me. This is the worse day of my life.

* * *

**Well I decided to make this a couple more chapters than I had planned. Gosh, I feel so bad for putting a cliffy...OK! I'M OVER IT. Lol, jk. This is just so I can build more suspence. Is it working? Lol, I can't wait to write the rest. Well, reveiw please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm guessing you guys liked my cliffy? :Someone throws tomato: Or not. Lol, well am I right when I guess you want to know why Sakura was yelling? I thought so. Sorry for the late update, I was in Edenton. Well, on with the story.**

I awoke to find I was crawled in a ball on the floor near the couch with sweat going down my face. Well can you blame me? I was having the worst nightmare. It was about how I read something _really _disturbing in Sasuke's letter. I get up to cook myself a breakfast, but I look over at the coffee table and there is the letter. I cautiously pick it up, fearing the truth. There it is, the sentence that totally caught me off guard, the one that will put me in my misery. You're probably wondering what that sentence was. Well, here it is:

_Sakura, I've got great news. I'm coming to Konoha!" _No Sasuke, not great. Not great at all. Why does he have to come along? If he doesn't love me, then why bother coming here? No one wants him here. No one needs him here. We are all doing great without him here. Of course you're gonna say I'm overreacting. How can I have you see it my way? It's like your cruel, but your major hot ex-boyfriend wanting to get together again. He says "he's _changed_." You want to believe him don't you? But you can't...because no matter how much you hate it, you know it's a lie. Then again, you're doing this for yourself. It's not selfish not wanting to get hurt. So bottom line is, it drives you crazy deciding whether you want him or not. But you've gotta think of yourself for this one. All you can do is try to convince yourself otherwise.

Gosh, this couldn't get any worse. Why am I saying that? Sasuke Uchiha is coming back to Konoha, I think it could get worse. Plus, by saying that, I'm just jinxing myself. I go to the kitchen to make something for me to eat. I don't have to go to work today so I'm free to do whatever I choose.

I ate my breakfast and went to my room to get dressed, so I could go out for a walk. Maybe fresh air would do me good. On my walk I came across Ino's Flower shop so I dropped in. "Hey Sakura!" She greeted me as I walked in. "Hey Ino." I replied not so cheerfully. Crap, I should have known not to do that. Now she's gonna ask whats wrong. "What's wrong Sakura?" And I'm gonna say nothing. "Nothing." She's gonna reassure me that I can tell her anything. "Are you sure? Sakura, you know you can tell me anything." I'm gonna fake smile and say yeah I'm sure. "Yeah! I'm sure!" Lucky guess...'nough said. "Ino...what do you do when something or maybe...someone... from your past threatens to return but you know that it isn't the best thing?" She blinked looking confused before answering. "Well, Sakura, if your not that happy with it, let that person know somehow. And, Sakura...don't worry about people from the past. There has to be a reason they didn't make it to your present."

I smiled. "Thanks Ino!" "No problem." I turned around to leave when Ino called for me again. "Hey, the Hokage wishes to speak to everyone in her office at about 6 o'clock, which is about in an hour." "Everyone?" I ask. "Well, technically its' Gai's team, Kakashi's team, Asuma's team, Kurenai's team, and the Sound Siblings." I nod, and walk out wondering what this immediate meeting could possibly be about. It hits me. Maybe, this meeting could be about Sasuke's arrival. Considering that the letter took long enough getting here, by the time I got the letter, he may be already here. My stomach begins to churn thinking of the almighty Sasuke, being back in Konoha.

Sasuke, sadly enough to say...doesn't belong here. I walk around Konoha thinking of all the possible outcomes of him being here. Most of them, as you can imagine, are bad. I take a look at my watch and see that it's 5:30. Wow, thirty minutes of walking. I look around to notice my feet have brought me to my house. I sigh and go in, not thinking of how much my feet hurt. I plop down on the couch and gently fall into a drifted sleep. I didn't even feel that tired, it was strange how fast i was able to fall asleep. But right now, anything was better than reality.

* * *

**I am SOOOOO sorry for the late chapter. Very very very very very sorry! I was so busy. I am also sorry for the late chapter. I assure you the next chapter won't be of any dissapointment. :) So you'll have to wait and see exactly what the meeting is about. Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start, I wanna thank all my reviewers, story alerters, author alerters, and favoriters. I really enjoy writing this story thanks to all of you. So on with the story!**

* * *

I woke up and took a look at the clock. "7:00." I sighed under my breath. I layed my head back down, but suddenly jerked back up. "7:00!" I yelled. I grabbed my wallet and keys and rushed out the door running. "Tsunade-sama is gonna kill me!" I got there without any stops in about 10 minutes. I ran into the tower and rushed by Shizune almost knocking her over. "Sorry!" I yelled without even looking back. I stopped outside of her door panting, trying to catch my breath. I straightened myself up making sure when I entered I didn't look like a complete fool. Well, that didn't exactly work out. I walked in, to everyone staring at me. It seems that they didn't start the meeting, because they were waiting for me. "I-I umm...well y-you see it a f-funny st-story. I was-." "It's okay Sakura, just take a seat." Tsunade said irritated. I bowed and looked around for a seat. I sat down in the only seat left which was a sofa made for two.

"Alright, well I have called you all here for an important reason." The door opened revealing none other than Sasuke. Everyone gasped except for me. I just looked at him half disgusted half stunned. He had changed so much. I felt like crying and there was no way I could run from this one, then everyone would know why I was crying, and Sasuke would get his pleasure of seeing me break down. "You call _him _important?" Naruto yelled. "Naruto!" Tsunade scowled. He sat down mumbling to himself. I couldn't make out his words because I was to busy looking at the ground and playing with my fingers. "Sasuke, sit please." I held my breath, because I knew there was only one seat left. Guess where that was? Next. To. Me.

Everyone watched Sasuke sit down next to me, and I could tell they were trying to tell what I was thinking right then. I'll tell you. I was thinking how much I wanted to leave right then, how much I wanted to just get lost somewhere. Somewhere. Anywhere in fact, anywhere that didn't even know of the Uchiha's. Well that was a dream that wouldn't come true, because who doesn't know of the famous Uchiha's? "Well, I have decided to let Sasuke, be apart of Konoha again." I could tell everyone exploded inside. "Any objections?" No one objected but I know everyone wanted to. Especially me. "Good." Tsunade said with a hint of satisfaction in her voice. "Well next door is a room where everyone can get acquainted again, so head over there and have fun." No one budged. "NOW!" Tsunade screamed. Everyone jumped and ran into the other room except for me. I lagged behind hoping they would forget I was there, so I could escape. "You coming Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. That plan didn't work.

We were all in the room not saying a word. I studied the room. There was a table filled with refreshments and snacks, numerous chairs for the people who didn't want to sit with someone else. There were also sofas and couches for friends or couples to sit together. Naruto broke the silence like always. "Well, I know Tsunade won't let us out if we don't 'mingle' so lets just get this over with." Everyone scrambled up and started talking to others. I however, sat in a sofa made for two just thinking. Gaara came over and sat next to me. "Sorry." He whispered. I shook my head. "It's okay." Ino's wise words came into my head. _"Let that person know somehow. Don't worry about people from the past, there's a reason they didn't make it to your present." _

'She's right.' I thought. 'Sasuke needs to know that in order for him to be in my present, that he needs to know that it won't be easy, and that I am somewhat unhappy of him being here. I did say that we would be friends no matter what, so I have to let him in my present. He needs to know that it'll take a lot more than excuses and flirting to settle in my present.' I look up to find him talking to a very _un_comfortable Ino. I'll start by just being acquaintances, then we will work up to being friends again. "Gaara-kun?" I look over to him also studying the Uchiha's movements. "Yes?" He says looking over at me. "Can you go over there with me?" He nods, stands up and offers me his hand. I smile childishly and hold my hand in his, as he walks me over to Sasuke.

"Hello, Sakura." He looks over to Gaara. "Gaara." He says in a not so cheerful voice. I nod to Gaara signaling to him that I can handle it from here. He nods back, and before he leaves, he squeezes a death glare at Sasuke. Sasuke opens his mouth to say something but I interrupt. "Look..."

So that night I told Sasuke, everything I felt about him coming here, and how I felt about the past. I am sure uring every word I said all eyes were on me. But still everyone continued to talk to make it seem like they weren't listening. It was awkward telling him how I felt, but it's not right for him to pop up and think he can instantly sweep me off my feet. It's true, I loved him. _Loved._I love him no longer. Who knows? Maybe he will make it into my present, or even future.

Our little party ended after 2 hours. Everyone was beginning to clear out, when Gaara offered to walk me home. I instantly agreed. Sasuke, held back for some reason. "Where are going to sleep?" I shouted to him. It was just me and him in the room. Gaara was waiting for me at the entrance of the tower. "Don't worry about me, just go." His voice sounded stern and mean, but caring. I didn't let myself fall for him again. I remembered my little self pep-talk earlier. 'Just acquaintances.'

"Goodbye...Uchiha-san."

**There it is! The end! I hope you liked it. It took me a while, but I did it all for you guys! Just so you guys get it, Sakura called him Uchiha-san, because they are just acquaintances now, and calling someone by there first name means that the two people are close. But Sakura won't let him off easy, so she calls him by his last name. So, please review. And I may need to hold off on that GaaSaku story for a while because no ideas seem to come to my head yet. But I will continue writing Naruto fan fictions. In fact, I have an idea already...I think. Anyways, review please! And reccomend this story to anyone. :)**


End file.
